The invention relates to a noise suppression circuit for a video signal, comprising a delay circuit having a time delay of substantially one field period and a combining circuit in which an output signal of the delay circuit is combined with an input signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,836 discloses a noise suppression circuit of the above-described type. Compared with a noise suppression circuit comprising a delay circuit having a time delay of one picture period, a considerable saving in circuitry is realized with only a very little lower noise suppression. Such a noise suppression circuit appears, however, to produce on displays travelling noise patterns.